


Say My Name

by quinnsgf



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M, Quogan, Smut, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsgf/pseuds/quinnsgf
Summary: "Then say my name.", he whispered closely to her; his lips right over hers."Logan...", she chanted back to him.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just complete, unadulterated smut.

"Quinn, do you even know what skin care is, you dry, pasty skinned bitch?"

Quinn gasped dramatically at him, and then swatted the back of Logan’s head. Logan’s boyish laugh escaped him as he turned his torso to look back at Quinn.

It was senior year of high school and, because she’d rather not be interrupted by her roommates when she wanted alone time with her boyfriend, she now has a private room to herself again. Maybe Logan’s father’s had to pay a little extra, but it wasn’t hurting anyone..

Quinn and Logan had been desperate at this point to spend some time together. Their busy schedules, classes that didn’t overlap due to Quinn being in the gifted program, and Logan’s job were doing serious damage to the time they had together. It was now February of their senior year, their anniversary was coming up, which had prompted Quinn to declare that from now on they’d spend every Friday together. And every Friday they’d switch off between what Quinn wanted to do and what Logan wanted to do.

Currently, Quinn and Logan were in Quinn’s dorm. Quinn was sitting on the edge of her bed with Logan sitting in between her legs on the ground. He had his legs criss-crossed while Quinn was right behind him braiding his wavy, curls into miniature braids. So far, only a small quarter of his hair was already fashioned into little braids that were being held together with colorful hair ties. The front of his hair had been parted right down the middle and both sets of hair were being held down with cute barrettes that belonged to Quinn. They were listening to Quinn’s favorite Blink-182 album which made it all the more obvious that this was Quinn’s Friday.

Surprisingly, there were no complaints from Logan at all when Quinn had told him they’d be spending their Friday night watching chick flicks and doing face masks. Quinn had giggled and taken lots of photos when Logan had casually come out of her bathroom wearing her purple bathrobe, her pink, flowery pajama pants, and matching slippers.

Now, to Quinn’s amusement and annoyance, Logan was teasing her about her soon to be unibrow and her extremely pale skin that was too stubborn to tan.

He was still had his body halfway turned to face her so he waved the packet that held the skin care mask in her face.

"Come on, babe, you need to keep up with appearances if you want to hold onto my attention."

Quinn didn’t laugh. She pulled the braid she was working on close so they were facing each other directly. Instead of admitting that getting his hair pulled hurt, he had to speak.

"Oh, Quinn, you know I like it when you pull my hair.", he strained to say through the pain and with a smirk on his face.

Quinn huffed and let him go as he laughed at her reaction. He took out of the barrettes holding back his small bangs and turned around fully this time. Still sitting Indian style in between her legs but now he was completely facing her. He wrapped his arms around her calves and placed his cheek on her knee.

"You freak."

"That didn’t bother you the other day.", he said with the most arrogant and snarkiest tone he could muster.

"Keep it up and I won’t ever sleep with you again." Logan laughed.

"Yeah, right! Most of the time you’re begging me to—"

"Alright, you asked for it. No more special favors. Not one; no matter how much you beg."

They both knew what special favors she was referring to. The ones that she generously gave out when Logan was feeling hornier than usual and had no patience to do any work.

He gulped. "Okay, fine, but admit it. You love sucking me o—"

Quinn yanked his hair again.

"Ow, that hurt!..." He gave her a look that said it didn’t really hurt at all, but he was going to milk this for all he could. "Now, apologize to me..with your mouth."

"Don’t start with me, Logan. I’m still sore from this morning’s round."

This morning’s round had taken Quinn by surprise. She had woken up a little earlier than usual to go to her lab and do the finishing touches on an invention she had been working on for a while. Logan had joined her as she was packing up and just about to leave, but they stayed because he had brought her breakfast.

Honestly, she has such a hard time trying to explain the power Logan has over her body. One minute she and Logan were laughing at his crazy stories about customers who went to the coffee shop he worked at. Then the next minute she was bent over the cold lab table, naked, and tightly gripping the edges as he pounded into her from behind. The only sounds in the room were their throaty groans, Quinn’s whimpering small cries, the echoing impact of skin on skin contact and the occasional whisper of each other’s names.

She still had an ache on her left inner thigh from when Logan had sucked on it too hard. She had been sitting up on the table that was made for everything but for teenagers to have sex on. But Logan was kneeling down in front of her and about to give her the time of her life with the skill of his tongue. She had told him strictly, no hickeys, since Quinn was seriously worried someone could see them and start asking questions. And like the smart fucker he was, he gave her one where only he would know about which made the tip of her ears achieve a red tint when he mentioned it.

She could still remember the feeling of her hands digging roughly into his scalp as she rode his face into complete bliss.

But Quinn wanted tonight to be a Friday where they could spend time together, but time spent doing other things besides each other.

Then again, they had their whole lives to do things other couples do when they’re not constantly fucking each other’s brains out.

Okay, why not?

Quinn proceeded to lift her shirt over her head and threw it into a corner of the room. She dove down onto Logan and kissed him so hard that she could already feel the beginning of bruises and love bites.

He positioned himself so that he was lying on the ground fully on his back, and with Quinn right on top of him. He put one hand on her hip and dug his fingers into the inside of her pajama shorts. The other was gripping Quinn’s breast, leaving crescent shaped marks across her chest. As they battled for dominance with both their bodies, Logan sneakily snatched it from under her and flipped them over. Now Quinn was lying on the ground and Logan was kneeling over her.

Quinn didn’t care too much; she quickly grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him back to her. She crashed her mouth onto his while they were both still trying hastily to undress each other. Logan’s hands were free to pull her pajama shorts all the way down her long flawlessly shaped legs, along with her cotton panties, and threw them aside.

He stopped the heated kiss temporarily to sit upright on his knees so he could take off his own shirt. Since the bathrobe had been long forgotten a while ago, now it was up to Quinn who was pulling down the pajama pants he was wearing. He pulled the rest of them down to his ankles and kicked them away. Now there was no more clothing acting as a barrier between their bodies.

They wasted no time getting to the point.

Quinn pumped his length in her hand a couple of times, and then guided it directly towards her slit. Quinn hissed with annoyance and pleasure as he very slowly pushed himself inside of her. As he began to fill her up, he dug his fingers into her ass and held on tightly to her behind. He was starting this by moving slower than usual; Quinn knew he was doing it on purpose just to mess with her.

When he reached all that he could fit, he stopped moving altogether. Quinn opened her eyes to make complete eye contact with Logan’s smirking face.

"What?", she snapped.

"Say it." She was getting seriously turned off right now.

"Say what?"

He leaned down closer until his mouth was right over her ear.

"Say you love it when I fuck you.", he whispered.

"I love it when you fuck me, but you’re not really doing anything right now, Logan.", she enunciated every word, especially his name.

Logan liked half of that answer.

It would have to do since he was losing his mind right now not being able to move. But first, he wanted to annoy Quinn a little bit.

He started to move himself back out of her. Quinn had been prepared for him to rock her world so she had snaked her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. But Logan only backed out about an inch, stopped, then pushed back in even slower than the first time. He did this repeatedly until Quinn had had enough.

"Logan, seriously, this isn’t—"

She was cut off by Logan’s hand making its way towards her clit. He rubbed it with his thumb at a steady pace just how he knew she liked it. Quinn sucked in her breath and closed her eyes again as Logan began to move out of her. Her mouth formed an "o" as she felt his cock slide up against her sleek, tight pussy.

Right now, Logan needed to find a pace that suited Quinn, but he was feeling more desperate than usual so he wanted to go faster. Quinn silently agreed to the pace and made it a little bit easier for him by wrapping her legs around his waist. For every thrust Logan made, Quinn pushed herself a little bit closer to take in all of him. She mewled at his hand that hadn’t stop working his magic on her sensitive rosy pink nub.

Logan decided to accelerate his speed consistently until the point that he was hammering into her. Quinn’s mind was so over clouded by the pleasure that the words that came out of her mouth were just incoherent noises at that point. She arched her back so that her nipples brushed up against his chest each time he thrusted.

"Say my name."

"Logan! Oh, Logan fucking Reese! Faster!" Quinn’s cries of pleasure always felt like poison to Logan’s ears. Addictive, and toxic, but so fucking good. She was loosely aware that she was losing her stability; she haphazardly ran her hands through his hair and held onto some of it gain control again.

He brought one of her legs up on top of his shoulder which allowed him to gain even more access into her pussy. He pushed his dick in even harder until it hurt when their skin made contact. They were getting kind of sloppy with each smack of Quinn’s pelvis bone against his.

The pulling and pushing of Logan’s body in hers made her cry out in ecstasy. Her howls of satisfaction due to his dick sailing ruthlessly into her walls always made Logan go a little more rough than necessary.

Now when Logan reached the hilt of her wall, he slowed down his movements so he could ram into her one thrust at a time. Quinn yelled out at each harsh pounding while she raked her nails up his perfectly toned back leaving bloody open gashes. Logan panted over her, whispering her name like a madman, and Quinn was no better. She was a fucking mess at this point, but she was a beautiful delicate mess in Logan’s eyes.

"Logan. Logan, please. Oh, God." She gasped in delight into the space between their faces. Their foreheads made brief contact as Logan kept up the steady pace. Logan moaned lowly at the ethereal sight of Quinn’s rosy cheeks and sweaty, slick body against his. They both felt the heat and exhaustion wafting off their bodies as they went back to moving at a rapid concise rhythm.

Logan looked down to look at where their bodies were joined. He could watch himself disappear into her at an ungodly speed, and then back out. He continued to dive into her until he couldn’t anymore. Quinn’s body was starting to spasm which made her walls contract all over his dick. The feeling of the slick, wet heat of her cum and her walls surrounding him as he glided into her made him weak at the knees. His hand was covered in her cum, and she cried out when he rubbed even more vigorously at her with dripping fingers.

"Quinn...By God, Quinn. You’re so amazing."

He was starting to reach his peak, and he could tell that Quinn was too. She moaned his name and gasped in a way that was purely feminine and told the whole world that Logan was fulfilling every one of her needs.

"Oh, Logan. I’m gonna cum!", she wailed out loud. She squealed when Logan sped up. Now he was rocking his pelvis back up against hers until they reached climax. Quinn felt her legs quiver and threaten to crash.

Climax; it was so close for the both of them.

"Logan!", she screamed out in pure climactic bliss. She felt the waves of pleasure consume her entire body from head to toe as he slammed himself inside her one last time. She came violently over his cock still filling her up with Logan coming right after her.

But he pulled out right before he did, sitting upright on his heels, and stroked himself a few times. He groaned as he felt his own cum sputter out of the head of his penis. Quinn was panting on the ground underneath him with her hair and limbs sprawled out around her. He watched the heaving of her chest as she opened and closed her mouth grasping for air.

He grabbed the T-shirt he had been wearing previously and tiredly cleaned up the head of his penis and the cum that had ended up on the inside of her thigh. He leaned over her again, and kissed her one more time.

When they separated, Quinn’s hands were back in his hair and she had a small smile on her glistening reddish face. She and Logan laughed at nothing as he lowered his head down to her neck and nipped at her throat. Quinn giggled and tilted her head closer to her shoulder to cut off his access to her neck.

He was drowsy from climax and felt like right now was a perfect time to retreat back to Quinn’s bed.

"Wow, you really want to cuddle. I thought I was the girl in this relationship.", Quinn joked as if reading his mind.

"Whatever, I’m just watching out for you cause I know you wouldn’t be able to handle another round of me." He was completely worn out but he still had the energy to laugh at her when she lifted her right eyebrow at him.

"Fuck me again, then.", Quinn gave out in a breathy whisper.

Logan wasn’t fazed at all by her crude and vulgar request, but it still made him nervous. After having become so accustomed to each other’s bodies, he’d learned that Quinn would devour him if she saw any form of weakness when they had sex.

"Then say my name.", he whispered closely; his lips right over hers.

"Logan...", she chanted back to him.

He would never get tired of the feeling he got when he was allowed to have Quinn to himself.


End file.
